The Howling Storm
by MoonFang13
Summary: At the battle of the bridge in nami naruto awakens two bloodlines thought to be myths. Now with a jealous Uchiha a plotting Haruno and two new beings in his mindscape his life is about to get much more complicated.
1. The Awakening

A/N This is my first time writing a story so help me out with advice :D and if you flame at the very least give me a good reason for you not liking this story.

This is a prologue to the actual story since I'm still working everything out on my notebook at the moment i only have a basic time-line and chapter 2 halfway done.

If the shortness of this chapter bothers you then don't worry as it was supposed to be short the next chapters longer :P

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Awakening**

'So this is it huh, this is how it ends for me'

Those were the thoughts of a sinking 12 year old boy. His wild blond hair was waving and weaving in the current, his blue eyes fluttering open and closing once again giving brief glimpses of his dulling blue eyes. His whisker like birthmarks slightly twitching as he tried to smile.

'After all the crap i went through'

- Flashback -

A two year old with whiskers was silently crying in an empty room in an orphanage hungry and cold

A panting five year old child with blond hair was running from a mob of villagers and ninja that were hunting him

A six year old boy was being thrown out of a clothing store and finding orange jumpsuits in the dumpster

A ten year old was sitting in the middle of the floor with his knees to his chest his burned belongings around him

- End Flash -

He felt the sea floor finally touch his back and he noticed a shadow coming closer steadily growing larger

'Tch figures, i cant even die in peace probably some shark that's gonna shred me to pieces'

He begins to close his eyes beginning to accept his own death when something rubs against his neck. A beautiful blue round jewel on an expensive looking silver chain.

'Hinata-chan...'

- Flashback -

"N-naruto-kun!..."

An orange wearing twelve year old stops walking and turns around with a confused look on his face.

"Hinata-chan?... what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your teams training ground?"

she looks down blushing while poking her fingers together and mumbling something.

"Hinata-chaaann... i thought we got rid of your mumbling" the blond pouts while crossing his arms. This action only caused her face to become as red as a tomato.

"I w-wa-wanted to wish y-you luck on your first c rank m-mi-mission..." she stuttered while reaching into her ninja pouch

"Awww man now your stuttering too... you haven't done that since we were ten, " he sheepishly scratches the back of his head while eye smiling " but thanks for wish" his response was cut short as Hinata thrust forward a small rectangular box while bowing and sporting an atomic blush.

"I-i g-got t-th-this for y-you!"

"e-eh? F-for me?" a tint of pink covered his face as he reached forward to take the small box.

-End Flashback-

'That's right she gave me this for luck...' as he forced his eyes open he remembered everyone he loved. A determined look entered his eyes as he closed them this time in concentration. The shadow became am enormous eight headed white dragon like creature that stared at him with glowing blue eyes that seemed to approve of him.

- Flashback -

A grinning blond running around an office with a flustered old man in kage robes trying in vain to grab an orange book from the childs hands while the anbu in the room laughed.

A four year old gulping down his twelfth bowl of ramen with a wide-eyed chef and waitress the hokage his mouth open in shock.

A bruised boy being helped up by a woman with black hair and white pupil-less eyes her daughter shyly wiping away the dirt on his cheek while her husband stands behind them with an angry expression aimed at the crowd of villagers.

A brown haired chunnin crying in a ramen stand as he pulls out his wallet, a full naruto beside him and the ramen stand owners with happy grins on their faces.

Iruka telling him how proud he was, both limping back to the hokage tower with happy smiles a hita-ate tied to his head.

A dog with a smirk on its face sitting on him wagging its tail and two other dogs licking his face while a brown haired teen smiled at them.

Talking with a beautiful girl wearing pink in a clearing while picking herbs and smiling

-End Flashbacks-

'I cant... give... up...' he grinds his teeth and closes his hands into fists while snapping his eyes open. His blue eyes glow slightly while his pupils grew slitted and a wild but condensed silver energy explodes from his body. 'I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!'

- Dark sewer -

An elegant statue of a wolf howling on a pedestal that looks like a moon rises from the knee deep waters. Its eyes glow blue while a howl echoes through the corridors and raging, evil, vermilion energy lashing around the area turned into a calm and gentle crimson.

-Uncompleted Bridge in Wave Country-

Momichi Zabuza, The demon of the bloody mist, was becoming tired and irritated. He took a quick glance at an also panting Haku, her clothes showing rips here and there and what looked like tear stains on her beautiful face. All week he had been wondering what had gotten into her, the humming, the random smiles, and the occasional giggle. Now he knew, it was that blonde haired brat that threw himself in front of her when gato showed up with new missing nin. He had taken a brutal and possibly fatal blow to the chest when that sleazy midget ordered the Iwa nin to take them out.

He sighed and locked eyes with his opponent an over muscled man with brown hair and black eyes, he was only wearing a pair of brown ninja sandals and black pants, he was wielding what looked like a blood stained ninja-to with serrated edges.

'That blond gaki saved Haku, the least i can do for the brat is make sure this bastard is butchered.' With a growl he launched himself at the grinning blood stained man swinging Kubokiri Houcho in an over head slice the Hyoton kekkei genkai user creating an opening for him by throwing senbon made of ice.

Kakashi grunted as he was struck in the stomach with the hammer end of an ax like weapon his opponent laughing while continuing swing a mad gleam in his eye.' This is bad sasuke is knocked out, sakura isis to scared to move, and zabuza, that fake hunter nin and I are almost at our limit.' He took a glance at the waters that flowed under the bridge.' Then there's the fact that Naruto was thrown over with a potentially fatal injury'. Sakura was shaking in fear she had just seen naruto protect that fake hunter nin and be thrown over the edge Sasuke was what looked to be dead and her sensei was being beaten.' T-this cant be happening... Sasuke-kun should be here protecting me and beating these ninja...b-bu-but hes d-de-dead... this has to be a dream he cant be dead!' she shook her head tears escaping her eyes.

A Heavy pressure was felt by everyone on the bridge including the just arriving villagers of wave. The water below the bridge gained an eerie glow as they began to churn and splash violently as the sky above turned dark the wind picked up and rain started to fall.

"W-what the hell!" shouted a panicking gato as it seemed as if the very world was shaking.

Beside the bridge a tower of water rose high into the sky and a figure landed on the bridge in a crouched position. The first thing noticeable about the figure was a torn orange jumpsuit hanging limply from its torso. As he stood his blond hair began to float in the air and was continuing to grow longer. His fingers seemed to crack and pop as he moved them around while his fingernails elongated and sharpened to a point.

The midget of a business man suddenly grew a cocky smirk "Its just a brat! Kill him as well and I'll give a bonus to whoever brings me the women!" a simultaneous roar of approval rang out among the bandits around him while the iwa nin grew cautious and concerned by the fact that this kid probably no more than twelve years old was putting out enough power to rival a kage. As the bandits continued their charge at naruto he leaned forward and growled his eyes flashing a brilliant gold and forest green. The colors swirled and weaved into each other before settling on a deep blue with almost crystal like segments running through it the pupil glowing a soft white as his hair settled on his shoulder blades and turned a stunning silver.

Zabuza, Haku, the remaining team 7 and the villagers that came with Inari leading the front stared in awe as the energy that surrounded naruto condensed into an ethereal glow before pulsing and fading away.

'N-naruto-kun?... He's! He's Alive!' Haku didn't care if he looked different now, the boy she thought died protecting her was fine and standing in front of them.

'What is this feeling...the kyuubi?..no this chakra is strong but protective... though if it isn't the kyuubi's chakra just what is it?' thought kakashi as the energy around naruto reminded him of the energy his father's blade once used.

"Hey Kakashi... what the hell happened to your student?" The demon of the mist asked a still wide-eyed cyclops while feeling the energy rolling off him in waves even though it was no longer visible.

The Two Iwa nin nodded at each other jumped back and started doing hand signs for a wide area jutsu, but stopped in fear. The now silver haired gennin was standing between them his clawed hands had a red liquid dripping from them. As the two missing nin turned their eyes on him their bodies suddenly gained numerous slashes as blood sprayed from them. They were dead before they hit the ground eyes wide in shock and fear.

The bandits by this time had stopped cold, sweat forming on their brows and hands shaking. This...this kid had just taken out two high level missing nin in the blink of an eye!

The others on the bridge stared in awe kakashi more then the others. His Sharingan eye, the eye of the uchiha who allowed the user to see high speed movement, could only see a blur of silver and orange and two or three of the slashes that had been performed.

As Naruto set his glowing eyes on the bandits and the now quivering gato he uttered one word

"Die."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N well tell me what you think ill also put up a poll on my profile for the pairing.

For those of you who didn't find out who the choices are they're in his little flashback though heres a list

Hana ( Kiba's sister i love the idea of him flipping out when he finds out :D )

Female Haku ( thinking of a guy looking that feminine sends shivers down my spine )

Hinata ( i know its overused but i like them being together )

Female Kyuubi ( meh i like this pairing XD )

Harem ( if this is chosen ill only stick with 2 since its my fist story)

Next chapter will come out sometime during or after Christmas might have more or post earlier don't know depends on my schedule


	2. Second Ability! The Storm is Born

A/N Good News! I'm flying to visit family for the holidays which means I'll have a 10+ hour flight to work on the story for you :p

Better News! i messed up my leg so i have nothing to do until it heals remember to look both ways when idiots are riding around on bicycles especially if there are oblivious kids around T.T  
Well to start of I think I should respond to some Reviews

Shunkou 101: I no it would be a challenge if Hana was chosen but that would only make me try that much harder :D As for Haku Becoming too dependent on Naruto I can make her a bit different personality wise. I know FemKyuu is overused as well but so are many others and as for the whole force of evil thing this is fan fiction we authors are gods here XD. The comment you made about Hinata gave me an image of her Jyuuken slapping a kyuubified Naruto across the face I couldn't stop laughing :P and if enough people vote on the harem I might add more then 2 girls it depends on how much of a connection I can make with the girls and Naruto before it just becomes a your hot I want you in my clan cuz the CRA ( clan restoration act) is placed on me thing starts happening. I'll be adding more choices to the poll sometime later make a request if you want since I haven't finalized the time-line I have time to add or remove a few things. I will be closing the poll around chapter 4 or 5 though so vote :D

Rd: Don't worry about the pink haired harpy in human skin she'll get whats coming to her and as for Sasuke I'm on the fence about him I could go either way with the way the story is going to go though if I do have him become friendlier it will be after he gets the emo kicked out of him or some sense knocked into him which ever comes first :D His heritage is going to be cannon Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato though he wont take up his fathers name right away I have a big reveal to the village planned for that.

In the previous Chapter/Prologue I revealed one of his bloodlines and the second one is going to be shown in this one. If you know about the characters enough you'll see that I chose those girls as possible pairings for a reason. I'll also be adding TenTen to the choices on the poll you can also pm me a girl that you think would fit with his skill set or personality it might just end up on the poll though give me a reason not just a name.

The pairing will be decided by Chapter 4 or 5 so Vote vote vote ! And review !

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Howling Wolf With a Storm in His Eyes**

Zabuza's group, Kakashi and the villagers of wave were amazed the ninja that were giving the two jounin trouble had just been taken out in a flash by Naruto. The bandits that were previously riled up had frozen in fear as some began to take steps backwards. The once sobbing Sakura had fainted after the pressure of Naruto's energy had started and was still out cold next to Tazuna. Tazuna himself was both amazed and happy that the previously blond loud mouth had survived the fatal sword slash that had thrown him off the bridge. Haku was at this time blushing up a storm along with many of the women in the crowd as during Naruto's dash to the now dead Iwa nin the rest of his jacket and shirt had fallen off revealing his well toned and defined body.

The bandits were starting to recover from their panic thinking that their numbers held the advantage over one person. One by one they began reassuring themselves that the kid in front of them wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once. With this thought they began a mad dash shouting threats to the now long haired gennin brandishing their weapons and getting ready to skewer him. Naruto watched as the ran at him only letting out single word in a calm and deadly voice his glowing eyes stared at them as the rain that had been falling since his appearance stopped in mid air the only sound being the churning waves and howling winds before he spoke.

"Die"

His eyes shined as the water around him condensed into an eight headed dragon like creature with glowing blue eyes, the once blue water now glowing an ethereal white. The bandits began to turn and run but it was too late the hydra roared and dove strait at them sweeping them off their feet and knocking them into one another. As the bandits were being tossed around inside the glowing water it started to twist and turn in an almost whirlpool like fashion. After a few seconds the churning water stopped its movements the glow dulling while the air in the area began to cool. Haku once more stared in shock as it began to freeze over at a rapid pace along with the still struggling bandits inside settling on an almost frozen flower like appearance. A crack appeared on the surface of a frozen petal like wave before more appeared and soon the entire thing broke apart disappearing in the wind along with the bandits leaving no evidence except for some remaining frost on the stone floor of the bridge.

Naruto began to grit his teeth he could feel the power he had beginning to slip from his grasp he had to end this _now _! He set his eyes on the quivering Gato leaned forward, flexed his right hand and disappeared only to reappear in front of Gato. His right arm raised behind him now glowing a stunning silver with strands of the energy dancing around his fingers. Gato's eyes widened in fear as the people of wave stood still already knowing this would be the day they would be set free, that this day a hero was born in wave, and that from now on they would prosper. As Naruto's glowing clawed hand descended on the corrupt midget a howl was heard echoing through all of wave. The resulting explosion shook the bridge causing those gathered to lose their balance though the bridge held strong. Where there was once Gato and Naruto now all that could be seen was smoke and a figure walking through it to the now recovered spectators.

The first thing the former blond heard was cheering before his sight landed on the bewildered ninja and the now celebrating people of wave. He smiled his eyes shifting to Haku before his vision grew hazy his eyes no longer holding a glow of power and he started to fall just managing to hear the concerned voice of Haku calling his name before everything went dark.

- 3 days later -

The past three days while awaiting for the now silver haired teen to awake had been both hectic and annoying. The remaining team 7, Zabuza, Haku, and Tazuna's family had been either anxious, happy or envious and moody.

Sakura upon waking up from her fainting spell had screamed in joy having found out that Sasuke was still alive all thoughts of anything other than him flying out the window. She of course was curious when she found out that Naruto's appearance had changed but dismissed the thought of Naruto of all people defeating everyone on the bridge. Only her Sasuke-kun could do something like that not some now white haired idiot though her eyes did linger on his body for a while longer then they should have.

The first thing Sasuke felt when he learned of Naruto's victory was hate and envy. It should have been _him_ who defeated those on the bridge, _he_ was the one who should have all that power, after all _he_ was an _Uchiha elite_ and no one should or could be stronger than him especially some dead last loser orphan. He calmed down though once he figured he would steal all of the former blond's power with his newly awakened eyes, just the thought of that had him smirking soon he would be able to kill _him_.

Haku throughout the past days had been taking care of Naruto as he slept. His body had been slowly changing every day, he was now taller than her by an inch or two and his whisker marks had turned a deep shade of blue that reminded her of his eyes. She had to wonder how the young man she had met in the forest could control the water in such a way, she even entertained the possibility of him being part of the Hyouton clan she was from but dismissed it because he would have been able to do it even before his transformation. She grew annoyed as once again she caught site of Sakura taking a side glance inside the room while walking by.

Zabuza and Kakashi had been quite entertained when at one point Inari had asked if Haku was Naruto's girlfriend when he had caught her just staring at the unconscious gennin which left the brunette a sputtering mess though she did leave with a small smile. The young boy had taken to calling him his Naruto-niichan and had yet to stop talking of how cool his hero was which would always leave the brooding Uchiha's eyebrow twitching. The two older ninja had after the bridge incident carried the passed out members of team 7 back to Tazuna's home where they had a talk about what was to happen now that they were no longer enemies and that had resulted in an even moodier then usual Uchiha when they decided to not fight any longer. On the third day of waiting for Naruto to wake up an event took place leaving a jealous Uchiha to brood and scowl even more.

- Tazuna's Home -

" Tell him to give me that sword !" " Yeah! only Sasuke-kun could handle a sword like that!"

" Sigh. Even if I did order him to give you that blade you saw what happened you wouldn't be able to pick it up much less use it."

' Ugh who the hell is yelling? I finally wake up and this is the first thing i hear...' Naruto's first moments awake were not the best he's ever had. Though that goes without saying when you have someone as loud as Sakura screaming in the same house your in especially if you have enhanced hearing. ' and i would rather die then let that arrogant ass of an Uchiha take my blade away from me!'

While Naruto was asleep and doing nothing as his team and the others thought, he was actually having a long talk with three others inside his mind. He had met the now docile Kyuubi as well as a white hydra and a silver wolf and though he had initially freaked out he had calmed down enough to hear what they had to say. He was shocked when it was revealed that apparently the " demon brat " as so many lovingly referred to him as back home had not one but _two_ heavenly bloodlines, he couldn't help but smirk at how the villagers would react if they were to know that. His silver hair, enhanced senses, slit eyes, fangs and claws were all a part of a bloodline whose origins could be traced to the god of all wolves and according to the silver canine was one of two bloodlines which were given to humans for their kindness to canines the other being the Inuzuka clan's bloodline. His crystal like blue eyes, his control of water as seen on the bridge, and the storm that was caused during the fight came from a beast thought to be of legend the hydra an incredibly powerful creature said to be on par with the biju. The most surprising thing had been Kyuubi's explanation which had lead to knowing who his mother was and exactly why it had attacked Konoha. According to her she had been sealed inside of his mother , Uzumaki Kushina, and once she was released by an orange mask wearing man all control had been ripped away when his Sharingan eye placed a powerful jutsu over her which then led to her attack and sealing in him. She had apologized and asked if there was anyway he could forgive her. That had led to the hydra suggesting the creation of a weapon forged from his will, spirit, and the three beings themselves. Senkou as the silver furred canine inside his head called himself, the Hydra Arashi, and the Fox who he found out was named Hitomi each pulled a fang from their mouths which merged to become a blue sphere of energy. Doing as instructed Naruto took hold of the sphere and quickly grit his teeth as pain shot through his "body". After a few moments the pain dulled and the sphere in his left hand slowly but surely elongated becoming an elegant O-Katana with a dark blue Saya the cycles of the moon depicted on its surface and a long strip of silver material hanging from it. The material itself having almost wave like white tribal markings making the cloth seem almost alive when in motion. The Tsuba a stunning silver with eight crescents cut into the oval like guard in a spiral design with snow flakes scattered in between. The Tsuka was wrapped in a deep royal blue material with the Kashiri being once again silver the image of a moon with a fox tail curled around it a wolf paw print within the moon in its center. The blade itself was deceptively normal in appearance though it had a beautiful wave like pattern running down its length and when in motion left a slight trail of light. It was a deadly work of art and in a way it was literally part of himself what with him having imbued a part of his very will and spirit in order to create it. This was the very reason why Sasuke was demanding Kakashi to give him the sword as he had already tried to take it for him self. That attempt had only left him with spikier then usual hair and a now slightly smoking hand after the sword rejected him and shocked the duck headed boy senseless.

Naruto groaned as he sat up the yelling going on downstairs was beginning to hurt his ears. As he stood he noticed he was taller then he used to be and it took him a few moments to get used to his new height. As he steadied himself he heard the door open and the excited voice of Inari boomed in his ears.

" Naruto-niichan! You're awake! What happened to your hair? Why are you taller? How did you do that with all that water? Where did you get that awesome sword?" Inari as any child talking to someone who they admired wanted to know everything about him and his changes everything thing else flying out the door. Which is why he didn't notice Naruto wincing every time he asked something only stopping his rapid questions once Naruto place a hand on his head.

"Inari can you keep it down my heads starting to hurt. I Promise I'll answer your questions in a bit just let me get dressed and meet me downstairs ok?" This whole enhanced senses was going to take a while to get used to if his throbbing head was any indication.

Inari nodded while heading downstairs to warn everyone to be quiet and impatiently waiting in a chair for Naruto to come downstairs.

The now silver haired gennin sighed as he walked to the bathroom and locked the door as he turned on the faucet. He washed his face and then stared at his reflection finally getting a good look at his new features. His once blond short hair had turned silver coming down to rest between his shoulder blades a bang slightly covering his right eye and though it was longer it was still as wild as before. He still thankfully had his blue eyes he didn't know if he could have gotten used to some other color being there but he did notice the pupils had become slightly slitted and they now looked almost segmented giving them a certain crystal like appearance. His whisker marks once just lines had elongated and widened while turning a royal blue in color. As he opened his mouth he notice his canines had lengthened and sharpened. His face that was once what one could consider cute had lost all baby fat and gave him a more mature and slightly feral look. He sighed once again as he looked down noticing he was going to need new clothes as his growth had made his orange pants almost shorts. As he left the bathroom he grabbed his sword from the room he was in and headed down the stairs he made a mental note to go into town and buy some clothes after all he couldn't walk around bare chested right? Besides this gave him a chance to buy clothes at a normal price instead of the overly expensive amounts he was charged back in the village. He could always strengthen them later as he had with his orange jumpsuit. He had to admit the idea of buying clothes he actually liked had him slightly anxious to go out as even though he did like the color orange he like everyone else thought it was far too much.

- Dining Room -

As soon as everyone had heard Naruto coming down they all looked to the doorway leading to the stairs. As he was coming into view Sakura's mouth had begun to open ready to scold him on taking so long to wake up but as he came into full view her brain and luckily for Naruto her ability to talk shut off. She wasn't the only one that was speechless though as every one with the exception of Haku as she had been taking care of him as well as Inari as he had seen him earlier just stared in shock at the changes he had gone through. The Females in the room all gained a small blush across their faces as they stared at his shirtless torso all except for the still semi-brain dead Sakura.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation Naruto quickly excused himself stating he needed to head into town for new clothes Inari almost jumping off his seat to go with him. The sound of the front door closing finally knocking them from their stupor with Zabuza being the first to regain his composure.

"Heh. I can already see the reaction of the town's women when they lay their eyes on him. The gaki is gonna have to be careful out there."

Haku's eye twitched having imagined what would happen to Naruto and excused herself from the table.

Kakashi let out a perverse giggle as he pulled out his little orange book while making a mental note to ask Naruto about his change in appearance and the sword that had appeared while he was unconscious.

Sasuke gave his usual Hn and stood to leave angry at himself for not being able to take the dobe's sword before he left.

Everyone else leaving to do their own things leaving a still open mouthed Sakura alone still staring straight ahead with a blank look.

- Village shopping district -

As Naruto and Inari walked along the road, with Inari leading the way to a clothing store and Naruto finally giving the young boy some answers even though some were heavily edited, he began to notice all the stares he was receiving and though he didn't mind them as they held no ill will the ones he was getting from the female population was making him nervous. They reminded him of when Chouji looked at an especially delicious dish they were full of hunger and want. It sent shivers down his spine which prompted him to walk faster the feeling of the stares following him and his ears picking up the giggling making him gulp. They both soon arrived at their destination a plain looking building with large glass windows displaying clothing of all sorts. As they walked in he couldn't help but sigh in relief as the person running the store was male, he waved to him as he was pulled over to the side of the store that was for men. He walked around each section grabbing a few things he liked and that showed off his newly discovered bloodlines in some way making sure to grab a few copies of them in different color schemes. Inari all the while complimenting his choices while attempting and failing to get him to wear a pair of sunglasses to make him look awesome making him sweat drop in response. Once he finished gathering his clothing he walked to the back of the store which held a few changing rooms to put them on. When he came out he grabbed Inari payed for his clothes and deciding to skip the awkward stares decided to jump across the rooftops back to the old drunks home with Inari completely enjoying himself along the way.

Tazunas's Home Living Room -

Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku were sitting around in the living room waiting for their previously blond team member to arrive. Kakashi and Zabuza were discussing the newest release of Icha Icha causing Haku to twitch every time one of them let out a perverse giggle. Sakura was standing in front of Sasuke asking question after question while thinking of how she must have seen things earlier when she saw Naruto in the morning no way was he better looking then her Sasuke-kun! As for Sasuke himself he had his trademark constipated look while completely ignoring Sakura and thinking of different ways to kill his brother. Tsunami had gone shopping and Tazuna was currently out cold in the upstairs bedroom.

When Sakura heard the front door open she once again opened her big mouth to berate Naruto on taking so long and her brain shut down... again. While the others looked to see what had caused the pink haired fangirl to finally shut up and just like in the morning froze.

Naruto had walked in wearing his new clothes and though his clothing did shock them what left them frozen and speechless was the fact that he didnt have a single piece of orange on him. He was wearing black ankle high ninja sandals that were partially covered by dark blue almost black cargo pants with white designs of the moons going down his left leg and paw prints in the same color on his right his ninja pouch and kunai holster in their usual place. He wore a long sleeved black jacket its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and left open showing its silver inside lining on its back a picture of a full moon with two clouds slightly covering it one on the bottom left the other on the top right. Under the jacket he had on a short sleeved black shirt with the kanji for storm in its center bits of lightning around the word. His Hita-ate was worn around his left arm letting his hair fall the back of it held in a wrapped pony-tail. He was once again carrying his sword in his left hand his right holding a bag filled with the other clothing he had bought.

As soon as he had walked in he couldnt help but sweat drop at the once again frozen group. This was the second time this has happened was it so hard to believe he could wear something other then orange? His sweat drop only increased in size as Inari began to poke an unresponsive Sakura in the forehead. He sighed and took his clothing up to their temporary room before deciding to go out and train for a while managing to see Inari poke Sakura in the head a bit to strong causing her to fall over just before he closed the door.

This time when the door broke their trance like state it was Haku who regained her senses first managing to wipe away a bit of blood from beneath her nose before the others could see.

Kakashi blinked before he made up his mind and followed Naruto out the door while wondering what the silver haired gennin would do next to shock them.

Zabuza meanwhile was smirking ' This kids pretty interesting maybe we'll head back with em when they leave. If nothing else then to see the gaki try to not get ravaged by girls. ' His laugh echoing throughout the small home leaving a still frozen Sasuke, tipped over Sakura, blushing Haku, and a very confused Inari.

* * *

Omake - Haku's Panic

As soon as everyone had heard Naruto coming down they all looked to the doorway leading to the stairs. As he was coming into view Sakura's mouth had begun to open ready to scold him on taking so long to wake up but as he came into full view her brain and luckily for Naruto her ability to talk shut off. She wasn't the only one that was speechless though as every one with the exception of Haku as she had been taking care of him as well as Inari as he had seen him earlier just stared in shock at the changes he had gone through. The Females in the room all gained a small blush across their faces as they stared at his shirtless torso all except for the still semi-brain dead Sakura.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation Naruto quickly excused himself stating he needed to head into town for new clothes Inari almost jumping off his seat to go with him. The sound of the front door closing finally knocking them from their stupor with Zabuza being the first to regain his composure.

"Heh. I can already see the reaction of the town's women when they lay their eyes on him. The gaki is gonna have to be careful out there."

- Haku's thought bubble -

An exageratedly handsome naruto was walking down the road with Inari before abruptly stopping.

in his path stood a few dozen women with smirks on their faces all having some sort of restraining item eyes locked on naruto

the camera shifts to Inari as Naruto screams in terror

Inari's eyes widened as they descended on his older brother and hero figure tying him up while lewd noises were heard in the background

- Real World -

Haku's eye twitches before excusing herself from the table and walking to the door in a calm manner... for all of two seconds before screaming in rage and heading for the shopping district.

Naruto's run across the rooftops to reach Tazuna's house was awfully quiet for passing through a busy shopping district

* * *

A/N Hope you liked that omake ^^ that came about after a comment from one of my friends about " it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for " it popped into my head as i was writing that part XD

yea well as for the Pairing so far the harems winning and ill be adding a few more girls to the choices since when i added the poll i was in kind of a hurry ^^;

If you Want to suggest a girl give their name and why you think they belong with Naruto ill be adding tenten and anko to the pairing poll after i finish posting this chapter

ALSO i need help coming up with a name for his sword T.T help me out if i choose the name you give me ill let you pick 1 girl for the final pairing seeing as its most likely going to became a harem

Remember REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! itll help my leg feel better :p


	3. Kakashi is Shocked! Changes Settle

**A/N First I would like to apologize about the long wait. The reason why i could not upload the chapter when i said i would was because of the holiday and the fact i was stuck organizing the party we had :p I had left my work on my flash drive which i left somewhere else as its never a good idea to leave something like that near the grabby hands of children ( or drunk friends )**

Any Ways onto reviews:

**Narjiro: The Harem has been decided and the results are posted on my profile page. As for Hinata being more of a sister figure that was my original idea but i decided to give her a shot since shes one of my favorite pairings for Naruto.**

**Wyrtha: I actually i agree with you on the information part. many stories have Naruto confessing everything to Kakashi as soon as possible which i personally don't understand since they aren't that close ( with the exception being Au stories that have them being close friends ). its sort of like the whole Naruto returns to Konoha and has Tsunade showcase all of his moves in front of the entire ninja population. what kind of ninja does that?**

**Tobi is a good boy777: I've been considering putting in a lemon somewhere down the road though it would be my first time writing one so no idea how it will turn out. If someone would like to write one for me or give me tips on how to go about writing one that would be great.**

**Rd: The council confrontation will be happening next chapter as they will want to no exactly what happened to Naruto. They'll be playing a semi-large roll in the story in the beginning.**

**Cloud75JC: Yes Naruto is on good terms with both Hiashi and Tsume though not everyone in the Hyuuga and someone in the Inuzuka clan like him.**

_**The Harem has already been decided with the sword name suggestion winner being MKTerra who chose Shiho to be in the harem. Id also like to thank MKTerra for giving me advice on building a characters personality which helped in making Shiho as she is mostly an unknown. Thanks for sharing your "Layered Personality Matrix " it'll be a huge help later on with my stories.**_

**Disclaimer:** forgot to add this before not like it really matters i mean really? this is on a Fanfiction website do you really expect us to own this?

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

**Bold Anger/Powered up**

Normal Normal

_**"Hitomi"/'Hitomi' **_

_"Senkou"/ 'Senkou'_

_"Arashi"/ 'Arashi'_

* * *

Chapter 3- The Consequences of Change

Naruto found himself in an odd peace as he traveled through the woods near Tazuna's home. Everything seemed so different after the changes to his body as he first noticed when traveling around the shopping district though at the time he couldn't really enjoy it. He was amazed as he picked up minuscule things that had been missed before his transformation. He could hear the birds singing and the sound of the crashing waves from far away. How the sunlight would pierce through the trees here and there slightly illuminating the clearing and part of the grass. He closed his eye as a strong breeze swept throughout the clearing enjoying the sound of rustling leaves and ocean.

' This is amazing,' he thought just standing there enjoying the feeling. ' everything seems so... peaceful.'

_**' careful now Naruto you could end up falling asleep ' **_giggled Hitomi over their mental connection. This had been another thing they had discussed as according to Arashi the combining of their essence into his blade had made a "bridge" between all four of them.

_'heh... let the pup enjoy himself its not everyday a human gains these kinds of senses after all.' _Senkou as he had found during their talk was brash and much more instinct driven than his other tenants. _' though if he wants to relax I recommend spending some time with those females in the shopping district.' _He was also much to his embarrassment and Hitomi's annoyance... a pervert.

_'I hate to disrupt your moment Naruto but you came here to become accustomed to your body and at this pace your more likely to fall asleep then that.'_ unlike Senkou's brash attitude and Hitomi's teasing, laid back personality Arashi preferred to be in control and think things through. His voice was monotone with a lazy drawl to it that reminded him of Shikamaru.

'I kind of want to,' another breeze passed through and he couldn't help but take a deep breath.' I mean its so calm and the smell of the plants and flowers aren't making it any easier to' he stiffened as a scent wafted past his nose. It was metallic and oddly enough there was also the slight traces of different dogs. He turned just in time to see Kakashi walking to him the familiar orange book in his hands.

"Yo! Naruto... how are you feeling?" as usual Kakashi lifted his head and eye smiled during his greeting though that was all a mask to conceal what he was thinking. ' Strange he managed to sense me before I showed myself. His facial expressions while he was relaxed also kept changing,' he mentally frowned as a thought crossed his mind ' Could he have been talking to the Kyuubi?'

" I'm feeling just fine Kakashi-sensei, " he closed his eyes once again while facing up, hands behind his head " in fact I feel better then ever." a small relaxed smile came across his face as he once again let the sensations of his surroundings flow through him. That quickly changed to an annoyed expression as Senkou promptly suggested he get Kakashi to lend him his book.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye this was really starting to make him worry. ' First his appearance changes, then he completely changes his wardrobe, he hasn't a speck of orange on, and now he's relaxed, quiet, and has changing facial expressions for no apparent reason,' he was starting to wonder if this was even his student or ' could the Kyuubi be influencing him?' He put his book away as he walked closer to his student a serious look in his eye. "Then please explain to me why your not wearing orange and being quiet not to mention how serious you were back on the bridge."

Naruto's eyes snapped open his hands falling to his sides while a confused look came over his face.

"W-what.."

"or how about the fact that your face keeps changing emotions like your talking to someone?" his eye narrowed once again as he noticed Naruto's widen " Naruto talking to the Kyuubi is dangerous! Its nothing more than a evil murderous demon!" his voice now carried an edge to it.

Naruto opened his mouth already coming up with an excuse for his changes while mentally frowning as he could feel the sadness and regret from Hitomi through the link. He couldn't blame her for the attack though as she was being controlled by that Sharingan wielder.

"look I know that" Naruto began only to once again be cut off by Kakashi. He started feeling irritated the feeling growing as Kakashi continued.

"No you don't and that's the problem, you need to start acting like a real ninja and take things seriously"

The whiskered gennin frowned as Kakashi continued the slits of his eyes becoming more pronounced. ' wasn't he just complaining that I was acting serious during the fight?' Inside his mind scape the three tenants shared a look as some silver energy sparked off the wolf on the pedestal. Kakashi continued his rant oblivious to his students growing anger.

"If you did you wouldn't be the dead last," another spark appeared " your chakra control wouldn't be abysmal," Naruto lowered his head his hair hiding his face. " you would actually have a taijutsu style," the wolf became engulfed in constant sparks " you would stand a better chance in spars with Sasuke," his nails dug into his palms his mind scape began to tremble " and you need to trust in your team members or you will all hold back each others potential!"

Inside Naruto's mind the wolf's eyes glowed an angry yellow the wolf itself gaining a snarl and feral look before the energy dancing around the statue exploded outward.

The masked teacher took an involuntary step back as his students head snapped up an angry look on his face his once peaceful blue eyes now a dangerous yellow.

"Who the hell do yo**u think you are**!" His voice grew cold and gained a growl causing Kakashi to sweat. " **Coming here to warn me about being influenced I can understand, but berating me about things I had to learn on my own**!" his hair flowed in a violent wind adding to his intimidating look as he took a step forward. The sky darkened as he let his killing intent loose on the person his anger was focused on. " **Everything I know today I learned through sweat, blood, and PAIN!**"

Kakashi at this time was having trouble breathing and was using a tree to support his back.

'T-this is insane! How can killing intent cause a pressure like this?'

" **Trust and team members? That's a laugh! I know you train Sasuke longer after Sakura and I leave! And when we do train together both ridicule me not to mention Sakura constantly bashes my head in! My chakra control sucks because I have Kyuubi's chakra mixed with mine! As for my taijutsu I thought when I finally had a sensie they would actually teach me a style unlike the academy teachers! Everyone there except for Iruka-Sensie ignored me! When I heard you talk about teamwork I actually thought that you would help everyone out! I was wrong though so congratulations Hatake-san as according to your own rule you've become...**"

He drew his arm back energy crackling along his fist. Kakashi's eye widened as he was to paralyzed to move out of the way.

"_**TRASH!**_"

He sent his fist speeding forward on a collision course with his sensei's face.

'_**NARUTO-KUN STOP!'**_ Hitomi's voice rang through his head his fist stopping an inch from the cyclops's face '_** Don't let your anger control you you're better then this.' **_His eyes turned their normal shade as he lowered his fist finally snapping out of his rage.

'Hitomi...'

_**' yes?' **_

' thanks, I owe you one'

_**'anytime Naruto'**_

As he walked back to Tazuna's home he leveled a glare on his teacher.

"You should be thanking that murderous demon for stopping me _Hatake-san_ "

Kakashi stood unresponsive not even noticing his student leave the clearing only one word echoing through his mind.

_TRASH!_

- Tazuna's Home -

As Naruto entered the home he saw a still frozen Sakura laying on the living room carpet. He blinked and shrugged before moving on heading upstairs to get some sleep. 'Before that though...' he mentally grinned spotting a constipated looking Sasuke heading to him eying his blade. ' This will definitely make me feel better.'

The Uchiha didn't know what hit him one moment he was about to demand the dobe to give him his sword, the next he was struggling to pry off a now awake and squealing Sakura off him. He managed to remove one of her arms only to find a leg wrapped around him growling he tried to remove that leg only to find the removed arm around his neck. The next few hours consisted of the brooding boy prying off a limb only to have another clinging to his body.

As Naruto walked into his temporary room he shed his sandals and jacket placing them near his newly bought clothes. He walked to his bed letting himself fall onto it face first letting out a yawn.

'ugh I feel so damn telling Kakashi off took a lot out of me.'

'_ You did not accomplish your goal of adjusting to this body '_Arashi's drawl like voice echoed in his head _'__on top of that you also experienced a rage that was caused to your still adjusting hormones and mentality.__'_

_' tch I say he shoulda at least smacked him around... that damn scarecrow abandoned his other students in favor of that gay, emo bastard with the head of a duck's ass!' _The wolf continued to ramble on anger evident in his voice, after all to a wolf the pack always protects one another and Kakashi had left Naruto to basically fend for himself.

By now Naruto himself was inside his mind scape though he along with his other two tenants ignored Senkou in favor of studying the changes that had occurred to the pedestal and statue in his mind. As before the stone wolf stood on its moon like pedestal seemingly howling to the endless darkness that was his minds ceiling. The most noticeable changes were to the pedestal itself as it now had eight dragon like figures curled around it in a spiral heading upwards. In each of the dragon's mouths were what looked like glass spheres six of which were empty of any contents unlike the remaining two. One of those spheres contained what seemed like a swirling vortex of water while the other looked to be frozen solid waves of cold air rolling off of it. The next thing they noticed was that around the top of the pedestal there were the kanji that stood for Water, Lightning, Wind, Dragon, Fire, Illusion, Moon, Kitsune, Loyalty, Speed, Strength, Wolf, and Will.

_**"hmm... this is similar to what was in Kushina-chan's mind scape Naruto"**_ Hitomi spoke as she stood next to the young man. The cage that once held her only keeping in her Youki not her body thanks to their connection.

"You mean the kanji right?" he turned to look at her it still surprised him at how beautiful she was in her human form.

She was at a similar height as him with himself being an inch taller. Hitomi stood at 5'5" with Crimson hair flowing down to mid back with a few strands settling on her shoulders. She wore an elegant red kimono with white petal like designs that covered her slender yet powerful hour glass frame. Her heart shaped face held two beautiful amber slit eyes very much like his own. All in all to him she was one of is not the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

_**"mhmm, only her's weren't on a pedestal like these are."**_

_"__If I am correct then they represent who you are as well as your strengths Naruto_"

"what about these eight dragons and those spheres in their mouths?"

_"I'm sure those represent the different elements that your true Ranton Kekkei Genkai gives you" sighed Senkou as he was now seated next to the others having grown tired of insulting the Sharingan wielders._

Naruto quickly gained a confused look tilting his head to the side " True Ranton? why not just call it Ranton?"

After ridding an image of Naruto with fox ears from her mind Hitomi decided to answer his question.

_**" The reason the pervert called it true Ranton was because there have been Kumo nin who have used a bastardized version of your Kekkei Genkai Naruto-kun" **_As soon as the last words escaped her mouth she new she had made a mistake as a sly grin spread across Senkou's face.

_"hohoho... Naruto-kun is it? That's the second time you've called him that Hitomi. Are Arashi and i gonna have to worry about silver furred kitsune kits running around soon?" _

Both Naruto and Hitomi blushed and sputtered having had an image of children with silver hair and fox traits running around. They faced each other before their blush darkened and turned the other way. This of course made the perverted wolf laugh before being smacked across the area by an embarrassed Hitomi.

"_sigh...the wolf is right, the empty spheres represent the elements that you have yet to unlock while the ones that are filled are those you can currently access"_

"hmm... alright but what about the kanji for illusion, and fire? I'm not exactly great with Genjutsu and my Ranton deals with water, wind, and lightning not fire."

" _**That would be my fault, Naruto,"**_ Hitomi smiled remembering exactly why he had those qualities.

" _**You see when I was sealed in your mother we grew close, we were the best of friends and even used similar hair styles. Two years before you were born I managed to find a way to give her a gift. I gave her the ability to use Kitsune techniques such as illusions and Kitsune-bi though I have no clue as to how your bloodlines will effect these."**_

"Wait, if thats true how come I was never any good at Genjutsu?" No matter how hard he had tried he could never pull off a simple or complex genjutsu. He blinked as another question popped in his head. " If you gave my mother those abilities does that make her and I Kitsune?"

" _**Sigh... that was also my fault, while I was under the Sharingan induced rage, I purposely sent out some of my youki to try and set myself free. The youki itself was more chaotic at that time then it is now which caused your ability to mold small amounts of chakra impossible, It would be like trying to contain a waterfall in your hands. Even with all those obstacles you managed to perform your Orioke no jutsu which is actually a true transformation technique Kitsune use. As for you and Kushina-chan being kitsune, in a way you are though not by blood but by spirit."**_

"oh.. wait... true transformation?" he blinked thinking of something before his eyes widened, " y-you mean whenever I use my Orioke no jutsu I _actually_ _transform into a girl?_"

" _I Believe that is correct Naruto as well as your transformation into a Shuriken when you faced Zabuza."_ If he was honest with himself Arashi thought it was rather amusing though the now returned Wolf by his side found it hilarious.

" _HAHAHA... g-gaki... you actually.. haha... does that mean Hitomi... haha goes both ways?" _and just like that he was knocked out courtesy of a blushing and twitching fox woman.

" _I suggest you rest Naruto this is a lot to take in after all."_

The shocked gennin nodded and left his mind scape not wanting to find out more disturbing news.

- Next Day -

A peacfully dreaming naruto was ripped away from his lifetime supply of ichiraku ramen by a sadistically grinning zabuza who dragged him downstairs and out the door. Haku shook her head and followed them already knowing what he had in store for the young man.

"Alright wake up gaki im gonna show you how to use that blade of yours"

As he stood he looked at his surroundings, Zabuza had dropped him in the middle of a large clearing with the only noticable feature being a small pond to his left.

Haku walked up to him and handed him his O-katana which slightly confused him as he knew it had shocked the Uchiha when he tried to touch it.

" Ne, Haku-chan? How can you hold this when Sasuke almost got fried? "

The older nin sighed as he had to wait for his tort-_training_ to begin. After all it wasn't everyday you found a sword that could possibly match up to the ones of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū.

" The reason for that gaki is it's attuned to you and you alone just like my Kubikiri Hocho here" He lifted it off his shoulders to display it "the only difference is that instead of shocking others my blade grows heavier every second someone other then me holds it. There are some exceptions like those that dont actually want to steal it or are just going to hand it back to you as well as those that are close to you on a personal level. In a way these blades of ours are alive."

" So this O-katana is a living piece of myself since it was made from my will and spirit?" He couldnt help but wonder how it would differ from other swords.

Zabuza was wide eyed " Its was _made _from your will and spirit? I thought it was from your chakra or something."

Nodding his head Naruto confirmed that yes his sword was made from himself while leaving out his tenants involvement, before having to dodge to his right in order to avoid being being sliced vertically in half.

"Oi! what the hell no-brows?"

" Tch im tired of talking you got a lot of potential with that blade so im gonna draw it out... forcefully. Who knows maybe by the time im done with you, your blade will have a name of its own."

Dodging a horizontal slice Naruto unsheathed his sword momentarily looking at it before jumping back to gain some distance.

' A name huh... well lets see exactly what you and i can do together. '

Focusing his eyes on Zabuza he evaded a diagonal over head slice only to get kicked in the chest sending him flying back.

" Whats wrong gaki, tired already or is this too much for ya?"

Smirking the young soon to be swordsman stood up before dashing towards the grinning nin.

" Hah i wouldn't have it any other way!"

Haku watched as time after time the silver haired young man would find or create an opening only to be pushed back by her mentor.

This would last for a few hours after which Zabuza would allow a half hour break all the while teasing the younger nins as Haku treated the others wounds. They continued this for the entire day having Haku leave and bring them lunch and continuing the intensive hands on training.

- Tazuna's Home -

Dinner had been fairly quiet in the small home the only sounds being that of Inari's happy humming and the never ending machine that is Sakura's mouth. Kakashi was for once not reading his perverted novel and had left as soon as he had done seemingly deep in thought. The others were eating as peacefully as they could just enjoying the food.

As soon as Naruto finished eating he thanked Tsunami for the excellent food and headed out before jumping onto the houses roof and lying down.

' I can see why Shika likes to just lay about its so peaceful.' He closed his eyes as he felt Haku join him on the roof.

"Naruto-kun... ive been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask away Haku-chan"

"How is it exactly that you can control water the way you do? Are you part of the Yuki clan like I am?" Naruto noticed she sounded rather hopeful and yet afraid of the possible answer.

"No," her heart sank before Naruto continued " but... there is a chance that both our clans were related in some way. A... close friend of mine told me that the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure had members that could cool and heat their suiton jutsu's with but a thought. Though I'm the first in a long time to actually awaken the Ranton Kekkei Genkai."

" Storm? Is that why the weather changed when you appeared after your fall?"

"Aah, my Ranton gives me complete control over wind, water, and lightning as well as other abilities related to those three. I only have control over water, ice, and after the training with Zabuza Snow which leaves five more."

"I could teach you the Hyouton jutsu ive made if you'd like?" she stared out at the stars in the sky with a small smile.

" Of course i'd like to learn them... and Haku?"

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him as he lifted his sword in front of him.

" I promise you if there are any more Yuki clan members out there I'll help you find them " He partially unsheathed the O-Katana the moon shining off the blade " Both of us promise, myself and... Tsukihana."

* * *

Omake: Better than TV

He drew his arm back energy crackling along his fist. Kakashi's eye widened as he was to paralyzed to move out of the way.

"_**TRASH!**_"

He sent his fist speeding forward on a collision course with his sensei's face.

'_**NARUTO-KUN STOP!'**_ Hitomi's voice rang through his head his fist stopping an inch from the cyclops's face

Naruto heard someone running around in his head some shuffling, impatient muttering, and finally a sharp _ding!_ Strangely enough he could also smell popcorn.

_**'Kay~ you can go on now.' **_Hitomi along with Senkou and Arashi were currently eating popcorn sitting near a wall that showed the outside world in a third person view. They winced when a particularly painful blow was made and laughed when their host used Kakashi's book to perform the Sennen Goroshi.

Kakashi's painful cries gave the residents of wave many a nightmare through the night with many unconsciously protecting their backsides and shivering.

* * *

A/N Well there's the end of that chapter and the beginning of the actual story starts in the next one since up till now its been mostly explaining.

The introduction of Shiho is next chapter as well as how the council and Naruto's friends will react to his changes. Also does anyone know Shiho's last name? I cant seem to find it or is it the same as her voice actor's?

Fans of the Naruto series may have noticed i used True Ranton as opposed to Kumo's Ranton. This is because i believe that a storm is made up of not just water and lightning like in the series but with the included element of wind. Can anyone guess what the remaining five abilities are?

Any Requests for how to humiliate Sakura and Sasuke? If they don't fit in the story ill put it in an omake :D none for Kakashi though as he'll be redeeming himself later on.

If there are any words you don't understand, something doesn't make sense to you, or you'd like more information on something thats already been revealed in the story please review or pm on it and ill give an explanation.

Updates starting January will be once every week or if my schedule permits it twice per week.

Once again suggestions and advice are welcome


	4. Reactions And Loop Holes Part 1

A/N First of all I'd like to apologize for the huge delay. If any of you have read the prologue to A Hero's pain you know that the reason for it was that I left my chapters at a relatives home that was supposed to email them to me sometime this week. Well he still hasn't and I'm tired of waiting so I've decided to hell with those chapters I did and I'm writing new ones. Once again I apologize for the long update time.

Now onto reviews.

**Rd: There will be council bashing but not to the WHOLE council as some of them will actually be on Naruto's side. The sword I haven't decided if it will be like a zanpakuto and though I'm leaning to it staying the way it is I might give it a "sealed state " in which it looks less... flashy? Most likely looking like a Shirasaya.**

**Reesie-cup4545: I will try to update faster but I do have a life you know :D. There will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing later on but I won't go over board. I honestly don't get why so many people overly bash on Sasuke, if he was the main character of the series everyone ( mostly ) would love him. Take the series Death Note for example Light is an egotistical, sometimes crazy, asshole that kills people with a book if they do anything he considers evil ( even those who get in his way ) and yet people love him simply because they made him the focus of the story. Moving on... my time line doesn't have the whole Kushina being alive thing though if a lot of people request it ill find a way to add it in as either an arc or a sort of filler chapter(s).**

**leonaris: thanks and if you look on my profile you'll see I'm a guy DX.**

**Boomerbambam: I've seen those kinds of stories as well with him going from being completely untrained running on instinct to him somehow gaining incredible knowledge and battle tactics the next chapter with no explanation to how. The pairing has already been decided with Haku, Hana, Hitomi ( Kyuubi ), and Shiho being in the harem though if you'd like I could put Hinata with someone else?**

**S-Wanderer999: Even though I was already planning out something similar your pm made me focus more on it and because of that I developed new ideas for that particular place. So thanks whoever you are :D**

**.XD: That will eventually happen but not anytime soon as that will make Naruto reveal his abilities waaay to early. Nice evil laugh though :D**

For those of you who are wondering about A Hero's Pain during my waiting I was doing a rough time line for the story so the next chapter should be out by the end of this coming week or the beginning of the next

**I've put up a poll on my profile asking if Naruto should get an animal partner similar to the Inuzuka with the wolf being in the lead and only 2 votes for the dog option. Of course if I do give him a partner it will either be a summon that stays with him, choosing one from the Inuzuka clan, or him getting into a situation that later on has him getting a partner. **

**For those who voted other what would your suggestions be? Keep in mind it would have to be something related to his **_**bloodlines**_**OR**** his **_**personality**_** as well as his **_**fighting style**_** ( similar to the Inuzuka taijutsu and a fast and powerful kenjutsu style). I don't want someone suggesting some sort of overgrown Godzilla type partner ( though the amount of destruction makes me smile ). **

I will also begin to put English definitions in parenthesis for those of you who don't understand some words I put in. Any Jutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, or names of importance ( unless they are character names ) will have a translation unless I say what they are in the next few sentences. I will only show the translated version in parenthesis the first time it is shown and after that it will not have them.

Example: Suiryuudan would have ( Water Dragon Bullet ) next to it while the name Naruto will remain the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as that is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own any original Ideas, Characters, Bloodlines, Attacks, Weapons and the story line of The Howling Storm.

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

**Bold Anger/Powered up**

Normal Normal

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Wolf Returns

It had been four days after the battle on the bridge, four days of getting used to his new body, and four days of avoiding his team as well as the newly made Naruto Fan Club of Nami. He shuddered thinking what almost happened the day after he woke up. They had caught him off guard while he was shopping and it was safe to say he was glad Haku happened to be there or else he would have gone through something terrible.

As he packed his gear he couldn't help but think about how his friends back home were going to react to his changes especially the Inuzuka family

' Man Tsume's gonna have a field day with this ' he couldn't help but sigh at imagining her reaction when she found out he belonged to the once though extinct Ookami clan.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder he headed downstairs in deep thought ignoring the Uchiha and Haruno and walking out the door. The rest of team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku followed after him after all this was their last day here in Nami.

As the group reached the bridge they saw what looked like the entire population of Nami waiting for them. Tazuna and his family stepped forward as the group reached them.

" Well it seems your job is done," he bowed to the small group " on behalf of Nami no Kuni I'd like to thank you, for not only continuing the mission when you could have turned back after I lied, but also protecting my family, myself, and the people of wave. "

Kakashi merely eye smiled " It was no problem Tazuna, I'm sure this mission was just what my team needed."

" I would also like to thank you Naruto, for not only taking care of Gato and his men but for inspiring all of us." Tazuna was was again bowing this time to the blushing silver haired shinobi.

" Heh... it was nothing old man, " crossing his arms he smirked while looking at Inari " besides if anyone here is inspiring it's your grandson."

" Eh? What do you mean Naruto-niichan? " him inspiring? He didn't do anything important... did he?

Giving Inari a fanged smile he placed his hand on the small boy's head. " Don't act like you don't know, after all standing up to those two thugs after your mom took guts!"

Tsunami was smiling thinking back to the event while Tazuna gained a confused look on his face. " He did what now?"

" Oh? Didn't you know?" he paused in order to grab Inari in a headlock all the while his fanged smile never leaving his face. " he stood up to a pair of sword wielding goons with only a kitchen knife as his weapon, I'd say Nami has a great future hero right here!"

" Naruto-niichan stop it! You're embarrassing me!" the struggling and blushing boy settled into a pout which was followed by many chuckles and smiles from the crowd. He lowered his head in order to hide his face, a small smile growing.

A chuckle escaped Zabuza's throat at seeing this. " Any kids you have are gonna love ya gaki." Haku as well as every female with the exception of Sakura silently agreed with him.

Kakashi coughed seeing as how they should be leaving " Well it was nice being here Tazuna but my team and I have to get going."

Tazuna merely nodded before he and the rest of Nami watched the disappear into the horizon.

" You know you never did pick a name for this bridge tou-san."

Inari had stars in his eyes as he turned to his grandfather " Can I name it jiichan? Please?"

looking at his grandsons face he knew he couldn't say no so he settled for chuckling and nodding.

" So Inari what do you want to name it?"

" Onaruto-kyo!"

Tazuna grew misty eyed thinking about the name " the Great Naruto Bridge huh? Hes going to be a legend someday," he started to cry tears of joy thinking about the future " and ill become famous for building a bridge where he started out! Think of all the sake ill be able to get then!"

The people of Nami just shook their heads at the old mans behavior, but they knew it was only a matter of time before the young silver haired gennin became a legend.

* * *

For what felt like the hundredth time that day Kakashi let out a sigh. There had been a tension growing between his team since the first day on the road. He would notice Sasuke turning on his Sharingan at random intervals and focusing on his silver haired student as if Naruto would suddenly start showing all his secrets to the Uchiha. Sakura was doing what she usually did and asking the brooding Uchiha out on a date, though he did notice her sneaking peeks at Naruto only to get a quick glare from Haku instead. Naruto himself was trying not to interact with his teammates and avoided talking to him in favor of talking to Haku and Zabuza. He sighed again remembering his encounter with the young gennin in the clearing, he needed to find a way to apologize to him. A hollow laugh echoed in his mind as he remembered who Naruto reminded him of. ' sigh... they're so much alike and yet so different from each other,' he looked at Naruto as he talked to Haku an image of a black haired orange wearing gennin with Sharingan eyes overlapping him. ' hes so much like you Obito... heh he even blew up in my face like you did if a little more violently.' As the others fell asleep and he started his watch he stared at the stars in the sky wondering about the changes that were going to happen.

" Hey Izumo, I'm bored."

Kamizuki Izumo was currently rubbing his temples to try and stop himself from killing his partner. For the past hour and a half his friend and partner Hagane Kotetsu had been repeating the same thing over and over and over again. That he was plain and simply bored out of his mind. Oh how he wished for the days when Naruto was the prank master from hell, at least back then when they were stuck on guard duty he would visit and tell them of his latest achievement pictures included. As another "Hey Izumo " was heard he looked to the skies a pleading look on his face ' Kami please let something happen so that this idiot can shut up! Anything at all a merchant, a flying pig, hell even an A-ranked missing nin!'. He blinked hearing nothing but silence and looked over at Kotetsu only to pale at seeing A-ranked missing nin Momochi Zabuza walking to them with a group of people. ' I didn't mean that literally!'. He sighed in relief as Anbu descended around the group only to blink as he heard the name Kakashi.

"Hey Izumo? Is that tall silver haired kid Naruto? " Izumo spun his head to his partner an incredulous look on his face. What the hell was he smoking and where could he get some? Naruto was a blond haired short gennin, not for the first time he wondered if Kotetsu had gone insane after being there for hours.

Kotetsu seeing the look being directed at him just grabbed his friends face and turned it to look at the young man with silver hair. " Who else do you know has whisker marks on their face that's a Konoha ninja? "

Izumo stared in shock as he looked upon the gennin as they passed by them being escorted to the Hokage tower by the Anbu. His eyes widened when the silver haired teen looked over at them waving and gave off a smile that he had only seen on Naruto. He looked up to notice that the sky was still blue, looked down to see the earth was still brown, everything was normal? No indication of the world coming to an end because of the sudden appearance of a heart throb Naruto?

" Hey Izumo," as he got a intelligent huh from his friend Kotetsu smirked already knowing his friend would get pissed after he finished his sentence. " I'm bored..." What the chuunin didn't expect was to be turning blue, after all its kinda hard to breath when your being choked.

As the duo continued to fight they missed the sudden movement of an animal speeding through the gate and out of site the only evidence of it passing through being the slight prints it left in the dirt.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, The professor, The God of Shinobi was facing off against an enemy that all kages have fallen before. Paperwork. As a result when a knock disturbed him from his work he gladly took the opportunity to escape it. He smiled seeing Kakashi had returned but gained his, as Naruto once put it, "Hokage face" on when he saw Zabuza enter with two unknowns and the blond gennin missing.

" Ah Kakashi I see you've returned, though I wish to know why Nukenin Momochi Zabuza along with these two others are with you and the where your other gennin is as i don't see Naruto-kun."

" Man I knew you were old Saru-jiisan, but I'm gone for a month and you forget all about me?"

Sarutobi stared in shock only now noticing the whisker marks on the boys face, and although the fact they were blue and the persons voice was deeper he could clearly tell it was Naruto. " N-naruto? Is that you?" the same smile that had shocked Izumo appeared on the gennin's face. There was no denying now he knew of only one person with that smile and that had the guts to call him an old monkey. " Naruto what happened to you? Kakashi! I want a report now!"

Kakashi after a lengthy discussion of the events that happened while omitting the encounter with Naruto stood looking at a shocked and dumbfounded Hiruzen. After dismissing the Uchiha and Haruno Sarutobi sat there thinking of what exactly would happen now with this new development. He sighed as he made his decision on exactly what needed to happen in order for Zabuza and Haku to join the ranks of Konoha.

" There will be no problem instating Haku here into the ranks and judging by her skill and what Naruto has told me of her she would do best as a chuunin and working in the hospital, " at Haku's nod he continued " Zabuza however will need to be on a two month probation while being guarded by Anbu, give a scroll of a few techniques that you have, and take on a roll in teaching Kenjutsu once the probation has ended." Zabuza nodded as well happy they hadn't killed him on the spot or handed him over to Kiri, besides he'd be more then happy to scare some snot nosed brats into becoming true swordsman. " Good, now as for Haku's bloodline I have to warn you that the civilian council is greedy when it comes to them and may try to force you into an arranged marriage."

Hearing this Zabuza was about to shout out but Naruto who had seen the look of fear in Haku's eyes beat him to it. His fangs and the slit in his eyes growing a bit Naruto stepped in front of Haku. " Like hell I'll let that happen! Haku-chan should be able to choose who she ends up with not have some old greedy dried up prunes decide for her!"

Deciding to ease their fears as well as tease his favorite gennin he chuckled as he pulled out a Konoha Hitai-ate. " I would never force a young lady to do that Naruto-kun, though I didn't know you cared for her like that," seeing the two now blushing teens he continued not letting Naruto think of an excuse " though judging by how angry you became when I mention an arranged marriage I guess its no surprise you two are together, who would have thought my cute little adoptive grandson would fall in love so soon," as the two teens blush rose to a new level he smirked " I wonder how Iruka-kun will react to this... or Hana-chan. " he cackled inside his head as Naruto's eyes widened and his once red face turned a pasty white. ' Ha! That will teach you for embarrassing me in front of my Anbu!' after a moment of watching Naruto standing there worry and fear in his eyes he decided to give him a break " Oh don't worry Naruto-kun, I wont tell them anything I just wanted to see how you would react to that threat." As his skin color returned to normal he sent a look to Sarutobi that sent a shiver down his spine. The same shiver he had whenever his paperwork increased during one of Naruto's... achievements. " N-now what can you tell me about your bloodline Naruto-kun? We will need to discuss them with the council as well." Sarutobi had to wonder though, how exactly did Naruto receive a bloodline when his parents never showed signs of having one.

The fanged gennin smirked he would enjoy the shocked look on the Sandaime's face when he explained them. " Not bloodline Saru-jii... _bloodlines _I have two old man. The Ranton ( Storm Release/Style ) and Ookamiki ( Wolf Spirit ), well... I have three if you count the Kitsune no Chi ( Fox Blood )." Sarutobi and Kakashi looked as if they were close to having a heart attack and they almost did when they heard the last part. Having someone with more then one bloodline was a rarity already but to have three? " Though I wonder if being able to make a weapon with you spirit and will is one as well? " With that last statement Naruto smirked as Kakashi and Sarutobi fainted, the information being to much for them. " Ho guess that was a bit too much to handle ne Neko-chan?" he turned to a wall were a purple haired Anbu materialized, her cat mask hiding the amusement on her face.

" You could have been gentler Naru-chan, and whats this about you falling in love hmmm?"

He groaned as she teased him, he knew for a fact that she as well as Hayate would hold this over his head for days. He blinked as he thought of something that could help him. " Ne... Neko-chan can you do me a favor?" seeing her nod he continued " Can you ask Hayate-sensei if he can start training me again?"

"Oh? You going to finally take him up on his offer then Naruto-kun?"

Pointing at Zabuza with his thumb he nodded " yeah id ask no brows here," ignoring the swordsman's yell and Haku's giggle he kept talking " but all hes good for is sparring he cant teach me how to properly use my sword." After accepting his request and watching them leave Uzuki Yugao couldn't help but shake her head at the gennin's actions. A smile spread across her face at the thought of how happy her fiance would be when she told him the once blond teen would be learning Kenjutsu under him again.

* * *

As Naruto left the Hokage Tower with the former Nukenin and Haku following him he decided he would show them around the village. Well that was the plan but he didn't count on being face first in the ground with a dog on top of him, and as he looked up he was met with a tongue to the face by another dog. He chuckled as another similar looking dog licked his face " Ok, ok stop it … its good to see you three as well." He stood up when the canine on his back jumped off "how did you know it was me though? I look completely different aside from my whisker marks." he watched one of the three come up to him and sniff for a moment when it hit him." Oh my scent huh? Forgot all about that."

"Hey! What do you three think you're doing?"

Turning their heads they saw a brown haired young woman with red fang like marks on her face running in their direction. As she stopped in front of the group she faced the three dogs who were currently wagging their tails. " What have I told you three about running off like that?" turning to the small group she sighed " I'm sorry if they bothered you they usually don't act like that."

" You don't have to apologize Hana-chan, I'm used to them doing that after all." He smirked as he watched a look of confusion cross her face before her eyes traveled to his whisker marks and her eyes widened with recognition.

" Na-naruto-kun? Is that you? " at his nod she began to poke him as if she was hallucinating. " Why did you dye your hair? " at this Naruto face faulted into the ground.

Shaking his head Zabuza was inwardly laughing his ass off. " So gaki you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend here or what?" Both Hana and the now standing Naruto blushed at his words before the silver haired gennin sighed.

" Well no brows," Zabuza twitched hearing the insult again " her names Inuzuka Hana, and these three " he pointed at the tail wagging dogs " are her partners Himaru, Honoomaru, and Nenshoumaru." The three dogs barked when their names were called looking proud of their respective names." Hana-chan the eybrowless swordsman here is Momochi Zabuza, and this is Yuki Haku." as he finished the introductions Himaru turned to his brothers with a sly look to his face and barked a few times as the other two seemed to laugh. Hana blushed as she heard what he said but both the brothers and the Inuzuka's eyes widened as Naruto spun around with an agitated look on his face. " I heard that Hi...maru?" as Naruto finished he grew confused. " I understood you?" the three canines merely shook their heads shocked that he was able to understand them. " huh I guess its another part of my bloodline then... heh now ill know when you three are saying things behind my back!" A giggle escaped Haku's mouth as Naruto's stomach rumbled from hunger. " Eh hehehe... guess I'm kinda hungry, you want to join us Hana-chan?"

Hana merely smiled and shook her head." I can't Naruto-kun I still have to help out at the animal hospital, but what's this about a bloodline?".

"Ah well I'm going to have to explain it to your mother later on so ill tell you then," His stomach rumbled once again causing the gennin to blush " ill see you later Hana-chan I still have to show Haku-chan and no brows around Konoha, and the first stop is Ichiraku!"

Hana watched him go before turning and heading in the direction of the Inuzuka clan compound while thinking about the former blond's new appearance. " What kind of bloodline changes a persons hair silver and lets them talk to canines?".

Himaru walked up to her with a pensive look on his face. _" Partner Hana, although he always had a smell of fox around him there seems to be a strong scent of wolf now as well."_

"Wolf huh, silver hair and and the scent of a wolf... why does that seem so familiar?"

* * *

A/N Yes I know it's short but I did have to rewrite it and I thought you readers would be fed up with waiting so I will be dividing this in parts. The reactions arc will deal with how his friends and the village deal with his new look and attitude. I know I said that this chapter the council as well as Shiho would make an appearance and they _did_ in the original chapter -_-. The next chapter will have the confrontation with the council and clans, dealing with how they'll take the fact that he has more than one bloodline, and Shiho will also finally be introduced.

The Story line has pretty much been finalized with there being some holes here and there so give me suggestions who knows you might help me completely fill those pesky gaps. The storyline for A Hero's Pain however is like Swiss cheese can't look anywhere without finding a big hole XD... but! I will finish that as well with the next update for that story being around the 5th of February.

Questions, Concerns, Cookies, Evil plots to take over the world? What ever they are don't be afraid to share them with me I'm not that easy to anger so I wont bite your head off even if you flame a bit so push that button and Review! :D


End file.
